Warrior
Warriors are masters of martial skills. They rely on speed, strength, toughness, and heavy armor to survive. They're versatile in combat and benefit from offensive and defensive abilities. Warriors inspire allies and demoralize enemies. As a soldier profession, warriors wear heavy armor. 能力 Adrenaline is the warrior profession's unique mechanic. As the warrior attacks, adrenaline is built up which can be spent on a single powerful burst attack. Each weapon set has a single burst skill which has a variety of different conditions that improve with more adrenaline. Adrenaline has 3 levels, as burst skills too. Each adrenaline level increasing the effect of the burst skill. The warrior also has the highest selection of weapons compared to other professions, giving a good variation between the types of play-styles that they can choose from. スキル ウォーリアのスキルリストを参照 特殊スキルの種類 *Physical — is a warrior skill type that involves controlling foes and (forced) movement. *Banners — banner skills produce an environmental weapon that can buff allies. The banner can be picked up and carried around to move the buff, or it can be planted in an area to convey the buff, allowing the warrior to continue fighting. *Stance is a warrior skill type that grants temporary bonuses to the user. 特性 ウォーリアは以下の5つの特性ラインにアクセスできます： Strength (ストレングス)、Arms (アームズ)、Defense (ディフェンス)、Tactics (タクティクス)、Discipline (ディシプリン) ウォーリアの特性リストを参照 装備 アーマー ウォーリアは兵士のジョブでヘビーアーマーを身に付けます 武器 *Two-handed (両手用) ** Hammer — Pounds the ground with area-of-effect attacks that can stagger groups of enemies. ** Greatsword — Sweeping area-of-effect attacks while being able to move quickly between groups of enemies. ** Longbow — Massive fire AoE damage used to keep hordes of enemies at bay. ** Rifle (ライフル銃) — Inflict various conditions and unleash powerful attacks against a single target. *Main-hand (メインハンド) ** Axe — Can quickly build up adrenaline and can deliver powerful high damage attacks. ** Sword — Quick and mobile, with many opportunities to cause bleeding. ** Mace — Has powerful stunning attacks, leaving enemies susceptible to further blows. *Off-hand (オフハンド) ** Shield (シールド) — Used to bash foes or block incoming attacks. ** Warhorn — Grants boons to allies. ** Axe — Can be used to strike with both weapons simultaneously or charge with a whirling attack. ** Sword — Used as a crippling attack or to block and retalitate. ** Mace — The warrior can perform a stunning attack against a single target or harm all foes in front of him by slamming the mace on the ground. *Aquatic (水中用武器) ** Harpoon gun (ハープーンガン) — Long range mechanical weapon. ** Spear — Close quarters melee weapon. There are 19 possible weapon sets for the warrior profession and two weapon sets while underwater. The warrior can equip and alternate between two weapon sets, but doing so in combat induces a recharge to prevent continuous switching between weapons. This recharge can be decreased by equipping the Weapon Mastery trait once gained. 生産 ウォーリアは以下のような便利な生産アイテムを作ることができます * Weaponsmith (ウェポンスミス、武器鍛冶屋) — axes, greatswords, hammers, maces, shields, spears, swords. * Huntsman (ハンツマン、猟師) — Harpoon guns, longbows, rifles, warhorns. * Armorsmith — Heavy armor. * Jeweler (ジュエラー、宝石細工人) — Jewelry (宝石類) * Cook (クック、調理師) — Food (食べ物) パーソナル ストーリー In the biography step of character creation, warriors may choose from a spangenhelm, a cap helm, or no helm at all. ギャラリー File:The Banners of War concept art.jpg File:Shield scene concept art.jpg File:2010 June warrior 001.jpg File:2010 June warrior 006.jpg トリビア *The warrior was previewed under this image until its unveiling on the 9th June 2010. 外部リンク * Warrior (公式サイト) 参考文献 *